doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Five Doctors: 25th Anniversary Edition
In 2008, The Five Doctors: 25th Anniversary Edition was released on DVD. United Kingdom release Cover blurb The Doctor's past incarnations are being snatched out of time and transported to the Death Zone on Gallifrey, where they are pitted against their deadliest enemies! This 25th Anniversary DVD set contains the original 1983 TV version of The Five Doctors, plus the Special Edition from 1995 featuring new effects and extended scenes! Special features *Commentary on TV version by Carole Ann Ford (Susan), Nicholas Courtney (The Brigadier), Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah Jane) and Mark Strickson (Turlough) *Commentary on Special Edition by Peter Davison (The Doctor) and Terrance Dicks (Writer) *Celebrations — A look back at Doctor Who's 20th anniversary celebrations in 1983 *The Ties That Bind Us — A documentary examining the links to the show's past and future *Five Doctors, One Studio — A studio recording of the only day when all the Doctors came together on set *(Not So) Special Effects — A look at a typical day's work for the visual FX team on Doctor Who *Out-takes *Publicity Clips — Saturday Superstore, Blue Peter, Nationwide and Breakfast Time *Trails and Continuities *Isolated Music Score *Radio Times Billings *Photo Galleries *Production Subtitles *Coming Soon Trailer *Digitally remastered picture and sound quality *Plus an extra-special hidden feature Specifications *Subtitles: English SDH *Region: 2+4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Notes *This release originally came in a cardboard slipcase Users who have this in their collection Australian release Cover blurb Special features Specifications Users who have this in their collection United States release Cover blurb The Doctor's past incarnations are being snatched out of time and space and transported to the Death Zone on Gallifrey, where they are reunited with some old friends and pitted against their deadliest enemies in the Game of Rassilon. Someone is manipulating the Doctor and his companions in order to claim the most ancient and powerful secret of the Time Lords, but can they survive the challenges and uncover the traitor before it's too late? Special features Disc 1 * Commentary track on 1983 version by Carole Ann Ford, Nicholas Courtney, Elisabeth Sladen, Mark Strickson. * Hidden "easter egg" commentary on 1983 version by David Tennant, Phil Collinson and Helen Raynor (recorded in 2006 during filming of Gridlock) * Trails and continuities, including the cliffhangers created for the four-episode version. * Photo gallery. Disc 2 * Commentary track on 1995 version by Peter Davison and Terrance Dicks * Celebration, a 52-minute documentary hosted by Colin Baker looking back at the 1983 anniversary year. * The Ties That Bind Us, a 26-minute documentary narrated by Paul McGann looking at the links between The Five Doctors and both past and future Doctor Who storylines (right up to Last of the Time Lords) * Five Doctors, One Studio - raw video footage of the only studio recording session in which Davison, Pertwee, Troughton and Hurndall were all together. * Outtakes and bloopers. * (Not So) Special Effects - raw footage of the filming of several special effects sequences. * Publicity clips from Saturday Superstore, Blue Peter, Nationwide and Breakfast Time. * Isolated music track for both versions. * Production notes subtitles option on both versions. * DVD ROM feature: Radio Times listings. * Easter egg: a clip of the Timescoop "black triangle" eating the BBC Logo, taken from the 1995 video release of the Special Edition. Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 191 mins approx Users who have this in their collection *Time Lord Enthusiast Category:Doctor Who DVD's Category:Items starring or written by Peter Davison Category:Items starring or written by Janet Fielding Category:Items starring or written by Mark Strickson Category:Items starring or written by Jon Pertwee Category:Items starring or written by Elisabeth Sladen Category:Items starring or written by Patrick Troughton Category:Items starring or written by Nicholas Courtney Category:Items starring or written by Carole Ann Ford Category:Items starring or written by Tom Baker Category:Items starring or written by Lalla Ward Category:Items starring or written by William Hartnell Category:Items starring or written by John Leeson Category:Items starring or written by Wendy Padbury Category:Items starring or written by Frazer Hines Category:Items starring or written by Caroline John Category:Items starring or written by Terrance Dicks Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by 2 Entertain Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:Items produced by BBC Video Worldwide Category:DVD's with a PG rating